Once Upon A Time: Awakening Storybrooke
by Ashira Libra
Summary: Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Cynthia get stuck into a situation with Morgan on her birthday, leading them to Storybrooke. Encountering the citizens and finding paths that have crossed in the past, Robin is intrigued. It will flash from present day to many years ago like the show. I know the summary is not as good as it seems, but I plan on working hard.
1. The Curse

Halidom of Ylisse - Many Years Ago

"Mother! Father! Wake up! Wake up! C'mon, wake up!" A teenaged girl screamed excitedly, shaking her silver-haired father whilst doing so.

"Just a few more minutes, Morgan." replied a blue-haired woman, half asleep in her castle room.

"Please. I've been blocking my ears all morning. I want you two to be the first!" The girl exclaimed, nudging her father, who finally gave up on faking his sleep.

"Happy Birthday, Morgan." The father said with a yawn, then preparing to get up.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Happy Birthday, Morgan!" The woman replied, stretching and then getting out of bed. She was still getting used to being a mother and wife full-time. For a few years she had been fighting to literally save the past from becoming the future of ruin from a dark Dragon God named Grima. Her name was Lucina. Her husband was from the past and her father's military tactician, Robin. The two were around the same age and had a whirlwind romance, and found a girl during a battle with amnesia, claiming to be Robin's daughter and had Lucina's hair color.

"So when's the big ceremony? Should I pick the robes Granny Sumia knitted for me? No... I think I should just where my regular tactician robes." Morgan rambled, totally forgetting every word she'd say just a second ago.

"It's at noon. Calm yourself. Your mother and I have a good day planned. Now leave so we can get ready for the day." Robin ordered.

"Okay, I'll go have Grandpa Chrom and Granny Sumia wish me a good birthday! Maybe Aunt Cynthia, too!" She said, running off.

"She has your enthusiasm." Lucina laughed, standing behind her folding screen to get ready for the big day.

"And your relentlessness." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Lucina replied, as she came around in her usual attire. Robin then took his turn and changed into his own tactician robes, which were the exact same as Morgan's,  
>just a bit larger. As he finished, he turned with a stern look to Lucina.<p>

"We can't hide this for long... We know anyone who opposes us will be ready to do anything to wound us or her - morally or physically. Possibly both." Robin told Lucina.

"I know. But Father has the best guards on duty. Sully, Stahl, Cordelia..." Lucina replied.

"And it's not like we don't know our own ways arounds fighting. I guess you're ri-" Robin got interrupted to two squeals.

"Oh no. That sounded like Morgan... and Cynthia! I won't let some fiends hurt a hair on my daughter or sister's heads!" Lucina exclaimed, grabbing her sword, Falchion, dashing to where she heard the screams coming from. Robin picked up his magical Arc Thunder tome and an Iron Sword and dashed to his wife, finding a whole battalion of brigands at the castle gate, a few holding Morgan and Cynthia hostage. Every Knight and soldier of Ylisse dashed out and started fighting, Robin and Lucina included. As war waged on, the remaining brigands stole the two girls and ran off. Soldiers chased them down, led by Robin, Lucina, and Lucina's father Chrom. They had reached a cavern hideout.

"Give them back, NOW!" Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, commanded, wielding his own version of the sword Falchion. He then noticed something - a man smiling, and a vortex being cast.

"One more step and the girls get it. You've no chance against my trickery, Prince. I want your precious Fire Emblem, and every last gemstone that goes with it." The creepy man demanded.  
>He had never been seen before. He must've planned this out.<p>

"What says we can't kill you first?" Chrom asked him, growling a bit. The man held out a dagger with weird writing on it. He then just showed it off.

"A dagger? You think we're scared of that?!" Robin exclaimed. The man smiled.

"Just remember the name Rumpelstiltskin." The man laughed. Chrom got attacked, then dropping a small shield-looking object with five gems in it. The two girls were shoved into a vortex along with Chrom, Lucina, and Robin.

"This is what I need. You men are doomed. Goodbye." The man said, then retreating, leaving the bandits who helped him behind. By the time the Knights of Ylisse won, it was too late.  
>The five parts of royalty were gone, and only Chrom's wife, Sumia, behind to rule. The cave was cleared, only leaving one man left - a paid pirate who was supposed to thwart the plan - and his name was Killian. He had failed. After apologizing to Sumia and refusing money for trying, he sailed away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I know it may have started bland and short, but I promise to make it longer and update chapters at other times. Thanks for reading part one of this.<em>


	2. Storybrooke

Present Day

"I still can't find anything on the Frozen Heart curse." Regina told Henry in a droopy tone. "But we won't be able to work out things with Robin Hood if I don't. Why did this Snow Queen make this so hard?! I want my life back, dammit!" She started getting angry.

"Don't worry – we will, mother. As I've said, with the two of us, we can solve this." Henry said in a cheery tone.

"I hope…" She replied, this time with heavy doubt.

"Remember, we also have Operation Mongoose. We'll make sure you get a happy ending!" Henry smirked, trying to hide his own doubt. They were looking in her Evil Vault to see if they could find anything to save Maiden Marian from the Snow Queen's curse.

"So just keep calm. I haven't checked that corridor!" Henry told Regina.

"THAT corridor? I don't remember putting that in this vault…"

"Probably because it's behind all this junk. Here let me just –RRAAARGH!" A glowing sword broke through the door Henry was about to open.

"Not more to deal with…" Regina whined, preparing fire magic as the sword finished cutting through the door.

"Thunder!" A voice exclaimed as Regina through her fireball, with Henry now behind her. Someone had used magic on her magic. Both she and Henry stuttered back, giving way to whomever was inside. A young lady in her twenties came out of the door, sword in-hand. Regina cast another spell, but the young woman just blocked it with a swift swipe. Four others came out, three of them also having blue hair.

"Hold on, we're not hostile!" Henry exclaimed, standing between Regina and the five new people.

"Okay… As long as you're not with that man who locked us here." A man agreed. He was tall, fair, and blue-haired. To Henry, this looked like the person who could fulfill Regina's want for a happy ending.

"Hi, I'm Henry. This is my mother, Regina. We don't have any idea who you are or what happened, but we can help you." He tried to use diplomacy, since they looked like they were from fairy-tales or the medieval ages.

"Okay." A silver-haired man holding a book and a sword replied. "We believe in peace. We're not barbarians or brigands."

"First, introductions?" Regina asked.

"Might as well." The blue-haired woman who blocked her spell replied. "I'm Lucina, Princess of Ylisse."

"I'm Chrom, Exalt of –" Chrom got interrupted. Henry started poking his nose in his own book of fairy-tales.

"And you're… Cynthia." Henry pointed at a girl with ponytails. "You are Lucina's sister and you love pegasi." Henry started to explain the others.

"Robin, an infamous tactician who married Chrom's daughter, Lucina, and bore a child, Morgan." Henry looked up, meeting the glares.

"How do you – er, that book, know us?" Robin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said. Let's just get you to town. Just follow me to town." Henry replied. "By the way, my mother is named Regina, and I'm Henry."

"Henry? You're here? You trickster!" Cynthia scolded.

"Sorry, just you average person. You may know a Henry, but it's not me. But we'll try to reunite you and your Henry as well." Henry said, confused by his own twisting of the name Henry. Though, he was looking forward. These were the most interesting new residents yet.

Many Years Ago: Halidom of Ylisse

"No!" Sumia wept as she entered the castle. "That man just disappeared. It's… Just… How could he?!"

"We'll investigate. For now, milady, just relax." Frederick, Captain of the Royal Guard, ordered in a friendly tone. "And besides… You're not the only heartbroken one. I failed as a knight, and Lissa feels like a bad sister, not matter what we're saying to tell her it wasn't her fault."

"Speaking of which, she was just sobbing a minute ago? Where is she?" Sumia asked.

"Damn, she must've ran and stowed away on that pirate's ship!" Frederick exclaimed.

"No problem for Owain! The bards shall sing of how he saved his future mother from dastardly pirates. Ahoy, fair mates, as my sword hand twitches! BEHOLD!" A voice shouted.

"Oh boy. Someone's gotta get him out of his delusions. Frederick, if you'd please?" Sumia asked.

"Of course, milady. I'll set up a proper team right away… And makes sure Owain isn't going on one of his 'adventures'." Frederick replied, then walking away. Sumia sat in her chair, looking towards the Heavens, praying for a miracle.

Meanwhile, At The Bay Of The Ylissean Continent

"How one can fall easily! Now, we've made our deal. I get rid of that Prince and weaken the kingdom while you give me that magic book." Rumple demanded.

"It's called a tome. A TOME. Anyway, here it is. Recovered from this side of the map. Now all I have to do is march in with my followers! Excellous doesn't die easy!" A womanly-like man exclaimed. He had been thought to have been killed by Chrom's soldiers during a war waged. This was bad. If he had a following while soldiers were looking for leads on Chrom's party and Lissa, broken leadership, they didn't stand a chance. But the only person who could do something, Rumpelstiltskin, could care less. Ylisse would probably fall in the next week, though lucky geography would prove otherwise, as a bit to the north, on a small island, a certain Queen would leave her kingdom even more vulnerable. And all to… let it go. Something Excellous couldn't refuse. Though still, another threat looms – anyone else who has ill-will against Ylisse.

Present Day

It had been a few hours, and the five people were welcomed to the town by most. Morgan mainly stayed with Henry and his family, since there aren't many children in the city. She had a really good day, being taught by Henry on how to use technology like computers and other things she didn't have in her world… Even though she accidentally used his Twitter and just put in random letters, though at least she was learning.

Chrom had a welcoming attitude as well, but preferred to socialize with David Nolan, who he had met as Prince Charming when he needed money for his farm and Bo Peep only punished him when he asked her. Chrom had saved him and his mother from starvation back in the old times, so he was able to find an abandoned building for the Ylissean family. Lucina had befriended Emma Swan, and exchanged stories of heroism. Robin was helping, ironically, Robin Hood in other ways of helping Marian. Lastly, Cynthia had heard of the Snow Queen and ran off to find her.

"Wow, this is amazing. What's it called again?" Morgan asked.

"A milkshake." Henry replied.

"Well, I love it! Thanks for being able to buy it… I'll find a way to repay you." Morgan apologized.

"No problem! No need to repay. According to your story, it IS your birthday, and it's not your fault you're stuck here." Henry insisted. "Consider it a gift."

"Okay… Wow, you remind me of my father a lot." Morgan smiled. Henry looked puzzled. "In the best way. I hold nobody higher than him." She reacted to his furrowed brow.

"Oh, then thanks. I think I just need to help where I can." He replied. Morgan smirked and nodded. Henry was nice, and sweet. She felt something she had never felt before. Her stomach was upset, her hands were on the urge of shaking. '_Was this how Mother felt when she first got to talk with Father?_' She wondered. They walked around town, just talking away. It started to become sunset.

"Oh hey, sunset. You should go see your family and find a way to return home. Thinking of it, so should I." Morgan told Henry.

"Okay. Be safe and see you tomorrow!" Henry cheered. They shook hands and headed their separate ways. Morgan walk to the building, but was the first there. But at least they set up some mattresses. Morgan slammed herself onto a mattress on the checkered-floor. This place must've been a shop that closed. She went into a closet and changed into her night gown, then covered up in bed. She got out a book and pen Henry had also bought her to write in, filling it with her discoveries. Not long after, everyone else was back and all were asleep.

Morgan woke up from a nightmare that was replaying what the evil man did to her family. She got out of bed for a glass of water, but noticed the doors getting frosty. She looked at the shape, and it had spelled, "WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?" Morgan smirked, thinking it was Henry. She got outside, just to see the Snow Queen.

"Hello. You're new. Do you want to help me make a snowman?" She asked. "I could use some of your magical flair." She grinned.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, just the… local ice cream shop lady." The Snow Queen told Morgan.

"But isn't it a bit warm to build a snowman? How did the frost appear?" Morgan asked.

"I guess we have a smart kid on our hands. I can create it with my hands."

"Oh, Ms. Elsa Henry told me about. Is it okay to be out at this time of night? Your aunt –"

"It's okay. Meet me in the forest tomorrow. We'll have fun with the ice and… Forget our problems." The Snow Queen asked.

"I'll have to think. Anyway, I'm tired, Ms. Elsa. I got up for a glass of water. I have the class, just not water. I forget which part of the sink is hot and which side is cold. Henry taught me a ton today."

"Here." The Snow Queen said, putting ice in her glass. "Give it about five minutes and you'll have nice, cool, water."

"M'kay, thanks." Morgan waved, going back to bed.

"A gullible little girl with magic. She thinks I'm Elsa?! I am too powerful. And she seems like she is good friend with Swan's kid…" The Snow Queen smirked, sneaking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long for an update. I hope you enjoyed. I promised to work hard, and I put it my all in it. Please leave a review, tell me anyway I can improve, and also PM me if you want to.<strong>


	3. The Princess and The Pirate

**SO sorry for not posting in a while. Thank you to the loyal followers who stuck through. I kept watching OUAT, and just couldn't think of how Chrom and his family could fit in to the plot without ruining the Snow Queen arc, along with IRL stuff. So, now for the few who stayed, I present – no, AWAKEN, the next chapter, taking place on it's own story. If you want it to take place in part of the show, consider it mid-season. I'll even have Rumple and Robin Hood out of Storybrooke. Also, I'll release multiple chapters this month, and warning: this one is about when Killian (aka Hook) finds Lissa has stowed away, and him being the womanizer he was in the past…**

Somewhere In The Middle of The Ocean- Many Years Ago

Lissa had used what cunning she had to sneak onto T_he Jolly Roger _and managed to hide in a barrel for three hours.

'Stupid Chrom had to fall into another trap. This ship of pirates had ONE job. ONE JOB!' Lissa kept thinking over and over in her mind. She had penned up her rage in a barrel that smelled like it just unloaded fish for gods know HOW long, stuck between her staff and her Arcwind tome. The ship suddenly made an immediate stop.

"We've reached the Chon'sin port, captain!" A man yelled.

"I may have one hand, but I can bloody see through my eyes!" The ship's Captain yelled back. "Just settle here. There has to be a pub somewhere. I'll go check on inventory while you slackers beat me to the pub." The Captain demanded. Many running footsteps could be heard on the deck above Lissa. She sighed with much relief, now with only one pirate checking for inventory… Wait, INVENTORY! "Oh gods, oh gods!" Lissa whispered, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. She gripped her Arcwind tome, ready to fight this Captain head-on.

She could hear barrels being opened, things being moved, but she seemed to be in the clear. Lissa accidentally let out a loud sigh of relief, getting the Captain's attention. She let go of her tome and put her hands over her mouth, trying to not make a sound. Suddenly, light appeared above Lissa, and staring at her was a man with a light beard, very shaven, looking down on her.

"Ah. The ladies love me so much they're starting to stowaway on my ship? Glad I made the crew go to the pub before me. I think I just found something a bit more… interesting. Welcome aboard _The Jolly Roger_, lass. I'm Killian Jones, but you can call me Hook. Now tell me, what is a princess like you doing on the ship, mate?"

Lissa gulped. 'More like 'Hook, line, and sinker.'' "I'm… Interested in pirate culture?" Lissa replied, even though it sounded like she was asking something than giving an answer.

"Ah, so you wanna be a crew member, eh?" Hook said, helping her out of the barrel.

"Mhmm." Lissa shook her head, playing along.

"Well, little gem, since the Crocodile took my love and me hand, there's two jobs I have available… Maid and First Mate." Hook smirked.

"First Mate, please!" Lissa exclaimed, not thinking.

"Okay. You are now First Mate. But do you know what it means when a woman takes that job on my ship?" Hook asked.

"I get to order everyone around to my bidding except for you?" Lissa asked, now stand and eyes shut, afraid of the answer.

"Indeed, but, also, you're now mine." Hook said, grabbing Lissa around the waist, proceeding to kiss her neck.

"EWWW!" She screamed. "And not just because I'm married already!" Lissa pushed through Hook's grip, making sure he saw her flimsy engagement ring that Vaike had given her.

"No worries, love, married women have left their men for me." He said, trying to pull her in for a kiss. Lissa pushed him back. "Screw this! I'm gonna be mai-" She was interrupted by a series of kisses and her waist in a tight grip. The more she struggled, the more the womanizing Hook gripped her petite waist. She suddenly had an idea. She started playing along, kissing Hook as they moved around the room. Lissa got him so deeply in passion she was within reaching point of her staff.

She then, to her disgust, took her right hand and placed it on Hook's butt. "I like how you roll, love." He murmured. Lissa then tried to feint that she was placing her other hand on his rear, when in reality she tried to quickly grab her staff in an attempt to knock out the Captain. Hook knew exactly what she was doing, and gripped her waist tightly with his left arm, while blocking Lissa's hand from reaching the staff.

"I love it when they play hard to get, lass. Just give in already. You know this would be the perfect way to run from being in your siblings' shadows. A world savior and a martyr are hard to surpass. Here, you can have a new life. With me." Hook reasoned.

Lissa looked at her stomach. "I…Can't…" She replied. Hook noticed that she glanced at her stomach. Nothing was out-of-the-ordinary, but he got the hint. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked, smirking. Lissa gulped yet again. "I vow to protect you and your child." Hook smiled. Lissa sighed, nowing this was the only good way to go if she wanted to live, and this pirate did treat her nicely.

"No cheating on me with other women." She demanded.

"Deal." Hook promised, swinging her around for another kiss. Lissa so wanted to barf. But she did have an affection for his commitment. Usually sleezeballs like him wouldn't care for her unborn child or commit to her…


	4. The Unshattered

Present Day

Morgan had a smile across her face. Finally, the Snow Queen was stopped. She had been sealed inside a shack to prevent herself from having Shattered Sight. For hours, all she could do was sit in a ball and try to block out the excessive violence and anger going on outside. She was concerned for her family and new friends, and didn't know the fates of anyone. For all she knew, her parents could literally be fighting to the death. She couldn't bear the thought. She could only hope someone could fix this mess.

Onto the night, everyone was still at it. Morgan could barely shut her eyes, afraid of what would happen. From what she could see outside her window, it looked like it was an all-out brawl. She just flopped down, covering herself in a small blanket she had brought with her to keep warm, dealing with falling asleep surrounded by noises of innocent people raging on. Sometime very late at night, she finally crashed.

She awoke the next morning in the abandoned warehouse her family lived in, on her mattress with ice on her head and what smelled like someone making soup, and was surrounded by her family, all unscathed.

"Father…" She said with a deep voice.

"You'll be alright. Just rest now, it's all over." Robin told her.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No, the two sisters from Arendelle and Emma did it. The Snow Queen and her demented spell is gone. Now be quiet… You're burning to the touch." Chrom told her in a calm voice. Morgan blinked. Didn't she just fall asleep in the shack, listening to a semi-apocalypse? Before she had time to ask (and inevitably be told just to rest by a family member), Cynthia came out with a small cup filled with noodles.

"Cup of soup delivered, as requested! I'll be my niece's hero, yet!" She exclaimed, then tripping over nothing, shattering the cup and the soup.

"I've got it…" She whined, face-flat on the floor.

"Just like mother…" Lucina sighed. "Father, I'd help her, but –"

"I know, it's YOUR child. I understand." Chrom smiled, going to help Cynthia.

"Glad we had Cynthia make a pot of it…" Robin jested, followed by a playful-yet-painful elbow from Lucina.

"How did I…" Morgan asked, soon finding herself unable to speak.

"When the curse broke, I un-enchanted the shack, and found you there, sick as a dog. I carried you back home." Robin answered her final question, even though she passed out after the word 'broke'. She rested for a few days, then recovered from her illness.

Morning rose five days later. Morgan felt alive and joyful as always. "Good morning!" She told her family aloud, just to find them all sleeping. "I have a feeling they were worried to death about me… They're finally catching up on sleep. I'll just leave this note. Time for fresh air." She told herself.

She pranced down to Granny's, but saw an unhappy Belle on the way. She felt conflicted on what to do. She decided to go to Belle, since Granny's will still be opened when she's done. She approached Belle, just to hear tears.

"Madam, are you alright?" Morgan asked. Belle noticed the child behind her. She tried to hide how she felt to a new girl in town that was Henry's age. "I… I'm alright." Belle replied, putting on a fake smile.

"But Ms. Belle, you barely ever cry. And where's Mr. Gold? Is he okay? Did someone wound him during the spell?!" Morgan asked. "It's okay. Back home I was known as an optimistic one, and would kinda be a therapist at times. To soldiers at war. That certifies me, right?" She asked.

"Not exactly how it works here." Belle grinned, now meaning it fully.

"There we go!" Morgan smiled, giving Belle a thumbs up.

"You're into books, right?" Belle asked. Morgan nodded with excitement. She was led to the library, by Belle, where she found several books on tactics, whether it was about chess or ancient battles. She also picked up the book _Moby Dick_ for Belle.

"Okay! Finished!" She told Belle, handing her the books.

"Got it." Belle smiled. She went through all the books, checking them out for Morgan, but then noticed the odd one out – _Moby Dick_. "Hmm, interesting choice. You usually pick through the books that have strategy in them or pop culture. But I guess you can pick what you want." Belle smiled.

"Oh, that one I picked for you. I've noticed you're a bookwork. You could use a little cheering up." Morgan smiled.

"Why, how sweet of you. I'll read it!" Belle replied, even though she had read almost every book in that library, including that one. It was the thought that counted.

"Now, Ms. Belle… Can I asked how Mr. Gold is doing?" Morgan asked.

Belle dropped the book. "I… I did something horrid. Sit down, it's a long story." Belle told her. Somehow this little girl had an apparent golden heart, and she could be a shoulder to lean on.

Halidom of Ylisse – Many Years Ago

"Okay, I say an aquatic assault from a small platoon of Feroxi here, while you guys board from the other side on your own ship…" Flavia advised Sumia.

"Got it. Now just to wait for the scout to come back… Hopefully with good news." Sumia nodded. She had taken the role of Exalt in honor of thought-to-be-late husband.

"Don't worry. Teach is just as concerned about Lissa as you." Vaike reassured her.

"I… Just can't lose her. She's my sister lawfully and in my heart, and she knew Chrom better than anyone… We need her help in ruling." Sumia wept. Before Vaike or Flavia could say anything, Frederick came rushing in.

"Queen Lissa has been kept by the pirates. Probably for ransom. She's even already had Owain, milady. What's worse, she might be being forced to be the Captain's mate – and not in pirate terms." Frederick reported.

"OH, SO THE VAIKE'S SON WAS BORN WITHOUT THE VAIKE?!" He exclaimed. "Point me at the dastard who did this, and my trusty hand axe will do the rest!" Vaike flared.

"We've already set up perimeters and warned the Valmese continent about the threat. They'll be sorry they ever hurt Lissa." Frederick replied. "We just need to march and show this pirate who he really is messing with."

"WAIT!" A voice boomed. Owain struggled into the counsel room. "Let mother stay on the ship for a bit longer!" He shouted. All mouths dropped, and all ears were ready to listen. "In the future…" Owain began.

Doomed Ylisse

Vaike and Lissa ran through the forest, Vaike holding a baby in his hand. They were surrounded by Risen. They were running for their lives. They had to get back to the Ylissean Castle to warn Panne that every other Shepherd had fallen.

"Vaike, over there!" Lissa pointed, an archer shooting at baby Owain.

"Lissa, they're all over. Take Owain and run."

"WHAT?! Are you suggesting…"Lissa was handed the baby before she could finished talking, then given a kiss on the cheek by Vaike.

"Run! As fast and safely as possible!" Vaike exclaimed, drawing attention to him. But one Risen aimed for Lissa. Vaike panicked, and rushed in front of his wife and took an arrow to the shoulder.

"NOOO!" Lissa screamed. Suddenly, attention was on her again.

"Don't let this be for nothin'. The Vaike always wanted to go heroically… I love you two." He smirked. Lissa teared, but was able to get to the castle in time. In time, she and Panne would make sure their army was prepared to fight Grima, and had all children of the Shepherds board _The Jolly Roger_ for protection and training for facing Grima. Lucina was the only hope.

Halidom of Ylisse

"And that is the tale of Owain's origins." Owain ended.

"That future sounds horrible… Good thing we prevented it…" Sumia sighed.

"So in our Realm, Hook was the same man he is, but took us into his safety." Owain replied. "Let small me get to see him a little… He was like a big brother to me…" Owain pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this may have not been the best chapter, but some people asked for more on what happened to Lissa after the previous chapter and also wanted to see Shattered Sight go into play. And someone even requested how Vaike would tie into the Lissa plotline, so I started with this. But, if you enjoyed this chapter, thanks! If you can, leave a reveiw, praising or being a critic, just keep it nice.<strong>


End file.
